


Catharsis

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey will do anything for his brother, so when he says him and his boyfriend needs a top there’s only one thing he can do.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 22: impact play, threesome
> 
> So this started as an idea from the discord, but part way through I took it in a slightly different direction and... well, here we are.

“We need a top.” Gerard had said to him a few days ago. To some that admission might be a strange one to come from their brother, but not Mikey. They’d always been close and shared everything with one another. Every first, every lover, every sexual encounter, they’d told each other everything.

So when Gerard told him that he and boyfriend needed a top, he decided that there was only one thing to do.

And that was how he’d ended up here, at Gerard’s home. His brother was naked as was his boyfriend, Bert. Bert had been Gerard’s boyfriend years ago and he’d been a destabilising influence in Gerard’s life. They’d gotten drunk and high together and, as a result, got into some serious shit. Now, though, Gerard was clean and sober, as was Bert. He certainly looked different than he did back then, he had more ink, his hair was cropped shorter and he didn’t look like he was gonna throw up any minute. Good.

After walking around him a few times, Mikey stopped in front of him, looking him up and down. “You know, I don’t know what my brother sees in you.” Mikey began, casting his eyes downward. “It’s not like you have much to work with.” Bert shifted his hands from his sides to cover himself up and Mikey slapped his wrist hard causing him to help and pull them back. “What? Are you suddenly ashamed of your pathetic little cock?” Mikey smirked when he saw Bert’s dick twitch. “If you really don’t want want me to see it you can always bend over the bed.” Mikey paused and, when Bert didn’t react, he added. “Now.”

Bert shifted on the spot before moving, bending over the bed that he shared with Gerard so his ass was on display. Mikey licked his lips at the sight of it, reaching to grab a paddle. “Good, so you can behave.” He glanced behind him at his brother. “Sit and watch, I’ll get to you later.” Gerard nodded before taking a seat on the chair in the corner of the room. 

Mikey turned the paddle over in his hand as he stepped over to Bert, standing just behind him. He didn’t say anything else, he just started to use the paddle on him, bringing it down against his ass. Mikey’s blows were light to start off with, alternating between Bert’s cheeks. He only made small sounds, soft gasps of surprise when he started, following by whimpers going forward. Mikey hadn’t asked him to count, he always thought that was a distraction.

For the first few minutes he kept the blows light and relatively gentle, with Mikey gradually increasing the force behind them. Mikey also kept the rate of his hits random, alternating between a series of fast blows and pauses. Bert wasn’t the first person he’d done this to and he knew exactly what he was doing. But Bert wasn’t like a Frank or Ray or even a Pete.

“You’ll always be a slut.” Mikey growled through gritted teeth, bringing the paddle down harder against his reddening cheeks. “You’ll always be filth, undeserving of my brother.” Mikey’s thoughts went back to the old days, of Gerard drunk out of his mind, or high on fuck knows what. Or both. He hissed under his breath, his hand becoming a blew of motion as he rained hits down against his ass, the deep rooted anger he’d had from back then bubbling up to the surface. Bert’s whimpers had turned into moans and then into cries, but Mikey didn’t care. 

A thousand things flitted into his head, things that had long gone unsaid. How he’d hated him for giving Gerard all his addictions. How he thought he was trash, lower than shit. How he’d hated having to help Gerard recover, how hard it had been to pull him away. Mikey remembered that someone had once called them toxic twins and they were right. Bert was toxic for him.

“Utah!” Bert cried out, the word cutting through the haze of Mikey’s thoughts. “Utah...”

“Shit... shit fuck.” The paddle dropped from Mikey’s hand, landing on the carpeted floor and he stared at the reddened skin of his ass. It was bright red and he could tell already that there were bruises forming. Now he could hear that Bert was crying, his fingers gripping tightly onto the bedsheets, clinging on. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Bert...”

Gerard was there, pushing Mikey aside, his fingers ghosting around the edges of the redness. Bert gasped under him from the touch and he whispered, voice soft and rough. “It... it’s ok.”

But it wasn’t ok. Mikey has fucked up. He’d let anger that he thought he’d dealt with overtake him, let it override his common sense and what they’d talked about beforehand. He took a shuddering breath, backing up out of the room, letting Gerard tend to him. He couldn’t stay here now, he couldn’t continue with what they’d had planned. 

Instead he left the room and made his way downstairs, giving them the time and space that he thought they’d need. He just hoped he hadn’t fucked things up between them. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he sank down onto the sofa, putting his head into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
